coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7883 (4th June 2012)
Plot Tommy panics about Tina. Tyrone tries to calm him down. Dennis is convinced that Rita has jilted him. Ken points out that it's the bride's prerogative to be late whilst Norris looks smug. Stella allows Sean to use the Rovers' oven to cook the hotpots but refuses to let him serve them. Sean's horrified but realises that she's joking when Nick agrees he can return to the Rovers with the hotpot recipe. Dev lets himself into the Corner Shop. Karl and Sunita leap apart and Karl is forced to hide behind the counter. Dev leads Sunita out of the shop locking the door behind him. Rick drives Rita to the canal bank and uses her as a bargaining tool to get the drugs off Tina. Tina's horrified when Rick threatens to push Rita in the canal. Tina places the drugs on the canal bank. Rick lets Rita go, grabs the drugs and speeds off in the car. However the police, with Kirsty in tow, arrive just in time. They surround Rick's car and arrest him. Tina hugs Rita with relief. Faye wins the Diamond Jubilee raffle, a romantic spa break for two. She gives the prize to Anna and Owen who admit they're thrilled and agree that they're back together. Rita and Tina arrive for the wedding in a police car. Dennis is relieved and thrilled. Stella announces the winners of the fancy dress competition; 3rd place Dev, 2nd place Sean and 1st place Liam. Rita and Dennis exchange vows and are married. They return to the Street in a horse-drawn carriage to cheers from everyone. Sunita furtively lets Karl out of the Corner Shop. Tommy tells Tina how much he loves her and how glad he is to see her unharmed. However, Tina can't forgive him for lying to her about something so serious and tells him that their relationship is over. Tommy's heartbroken. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Registrar - Blue Merrick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Register Office - Interior and exterior *Streets near Weatherfield Canal Notes *This episode is dedicated to the memory of the programme's former script supervisor Wendy J Rollason. *Gillian Aldam was credited as Stunt Double and Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *Location recording for Weatherfield Register Office took place at Ryecroft Hall in Audenshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rick heads to the Red Rec with Rita in his car, thinking this will give him the upper hand, and tells Tina to return the drugs or the bride-to-be will end up in the canal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,980,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2012 episodes